


blue #2

by frostbitebakery



Series: Mood Color Panties [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brief Appearance of Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky's Exhibitionism Kink, Descriptions of sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitebakery/pseuds/frostbitebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting there with spread, welcoming legs, a riding crop slowly brushing against the inside of one smooth and creamy thigh, and a "Hello, Captain." on his sinful, pink lips, Bucky presents him with another challenge.</p>
<p>Steve is more than up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue #2

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! They cheered me up so much! <3
> 
> [Slaughterme-Barnes](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/) prompted me with this beautiful gem: [give to me your leather, take from me your lace](http://slaughterme-barnes.tumblr.com/post/142090946294/give-to-me-your-leather-take-from-me-my-lace)
> 
> [Here](http://thickbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/146757252078/he-leans-against-the-wall-arms-crossed-letting) is some amazing amazing fan art by [thickbuckybarnes](http://thickbuckybarnes.tumblr.com). Thank you so much! <3
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr.

“I just don’t understand it.”

Steve looks at the ceiling as they go up the stairs to his and Bucky’s apartment. They reach the landing and a second later the door. And Steve just wants to claw at his face. Please, Sam, change the topic, I _beg_ you.

“Sam, there’s nothing to understand. Tony wears a t-shirt all the time.“

He pulls the keys out of the pocket of his sweats and unlocks the apartment door.

"Not with Respect The Elderly on it and high-fiving you.” Steve can see the moment realization hits Sam like an unsubtle sledgehammer as he throws a look over his shoulder. “Please, don’t tell me it was a nonagenarians fucking thing again. It was, wasn’t it?”

It’s truly remarkable how Sam can go from this pale and slightly ill look to utterly unimpressed with Steve and his sex life choices in less than a second. This is exactly why Steve wanted this conversation over five minutes ago.

“What did you do this time. You didn’t have sex in his lab again, did you?“

They walk down the short hallway, Sam at his back, to the open space kitchen and living room. Steve rolls his eyes.

"Golly gee, Samuel. Old people _make_ _love_. And no, we didn’t. How do you know abou--“

Steve just catches sight of flesh and blue at the very last moment before he whirls around, hand on Sam’s shoulder, gently but firmly walking him backwards to the door.

"I’m sorry, Sam, I have to raincheck on the breakfast. See you tomorrow!“

He knows he’s babbling but desperate times and all that.

"Wha--? Oh jeez, _no_!“

The grimace on Sam’s face is spectacular and Steve would laugh forever if there weren’t pressing matters waiting for him. He closes the door in Sam’s face, some part of him having the presence of mind to at least make sure it doesn’t _hit_ Sam.

„Tell Bucky, _he_ owes me breakfast.“, Sam yells through the door. „The whole nine and he better doesn’t skimp on the bacon!“

Once he can’t hear Sam’s footsteps anymore, Steve’s head knocks against the door. Blue. A challenge. He’s always been a quick thinker. _Rash_ , Bucky tells him sometimes, _possibly stupid. You’re confusing words again, Rogers._

And as a _quick_ _thinker_ there are already options and possibilities running through his head. He breathes deeply, getting his heartbeat under control, while he decides how they’re going to play.

A challenge. Okay then. And pushes himself off the door.

He calmly walks back into the living room, pulling the sweat soaked t-shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor.

He leans against the wall, arms crossed, letting his eyes wander over heavy boots, spread and welcoming legs, clad in fishnet stockings. The garters that are attached to them leading up smooth thighs to the blue panties with a matching garter belt. Which is new. Someone was shopping again.

There’s a riding crop in the metal hand, black fingerless leather glove encasing the hand. The flat tip of the crop strokes along the inside of one thigh. It’s…mesmerizing.

Bucky’s head rests on the top of the couch, long neck bared and ready to be bitten and kissed and loved.

Bucky lazily rolls his head towards Steve.

„Hello, Captain.“

Steve does love Bucky’s smirk whenever he says these words. He goes over to the couch, runs a hand over the backside of the thigh nearest to him, feeling the supple flesh turn into the stocking, skin already so hot, until he’s at the boot. Lifting it, he slips between long legs, squats down and tilts his head, studying Bucky for a long moment.

Bucky’s head is leant back again, eyes closed. His breathing is calm but Steve already has plans to change that. His own eyes go over the column of his neck, tempting Steve, collarbones casting slight shadows, delectable in their own right. Nipples harden under his gaze, inviting like a siren’s song.

All that skin presented to him like a feast and his mind tells him no, don’t touch him anymore, your boy will come just from one kiss. Blue is a challenge, indeed.

The riding crop had started to stroke along the inside of Bucky’s thigh again. Steve’s hand shoots out, grabbing it before lightly tapping the flat tip where it had caressed a second ago. The skin breaks out in goosebumps and Steve hears a sharp inhale above him. Bucky’s arms fall to his sides.

Steve stands up and looms over Bucky, hand on each side of Bucky’s head. He waits until Bucky opens his eyes, sees the anticipation running high in the gray.

„One. For surprising me. Don’t expect the others to be this gentle.“

Bucky licks his lips, question rising in his throat but Steve cuts him off before he can utter the first syllable.

„Here are the rules. How many lashes you will get today is at my discretion. You insist on surprising me? It’s my turn now. But you _are_ going to know when it’s the last one and will react accordingly to my good will. Understood?“

„Yes, Sir. Understood.“ Bucky bites his lip, trying to reign in the smirk, eyes glowing.

„You are going to bring yourself off with one hand. I’m not going to touch you--“

„But--“

Steve shuts down the protest with a single look. Bucky’s mouth snaps close and with a huff he leans back again. He looks a bit pissed off but Steve can see the twinkle in his eyes, the eagerness to know where this is going.

„I’m not going to touch you but I will grant you one kiss. It is, again, at my discretion how I will kiss you. But it is your reward if you’re a good boy. Understood?“

Bucky huffs again. „Yes, Sir. Understood.“

Steve stands back.

„From now on you’ll get a warning before I use the crop on you. Get up.“

Strong legs casually push at the couch table until there’s enough room for the both of them. Bucky rises to his feet. They’re so close to each other, the air between them heating up.

Bucky looks him up and down, licking his lips in anticipation. His eyes stop at the hickey peeking out of Steve’s pants. Most of them are already healed after the run with Sam. But Steve can see the memory of this morning playing in Bucky’s mind. Going down on Steve, playing with him to his heart’s content. It took a while until Steve’s knees didn’t feel like jelly anymore.

„Go to the window.“

Bucky obediently walks to the floor to ceiling window. It faces the street, a few stories up. The curtains are open, sheer material touching the floor. The sun hits the glass just so, Steve can see their vague reflections when he comes up behind Bucky. From their vantage point, they watch as people pass them by on the sidewalk, unaware but if they looked up…

„I know what you want. But let’s take it one step at a time.“

Bucky’s fingers move unconsciously, physically wanting to grab their attention, wanting to be _seen_ , on display like the finest, most beloved art. But not yet. Not yet.

„At ease, Sergeant.“

Bucky relaxes his stand, rolls his shoulders once, and fixes his eyes on Steve’s in the glass.

„Get your cock out and start.“

There’s already a nice bulge covered by the blue material. Bucky slips down the garter belt and the panties. They ride halfway down his ass, exposing the crack that makes Steve _want_.

Bucky reaches for his cock with the right hand, fingertips barely having touched it before Steve stops him.

„No. Use the other one.“

A knowing smirk spreads on Bucky’s lips, eyebrow rising as he deliberately changes hands. He gets a firm grip on himself and starts stroking, building up his erection.

„Very well, Captain.“

„Two.“

Steve slaps the length of the crop against the backside of Bucky’s thighs. A hiss.

„That was for that mouth on you. And don’t kinkshame me, Sergeant.“

The light, happy laugh that comes out of Bucky’s mouth makes him stop stroking himself for a moment. Steve shakes his head, a broad smile on his own face, before he pulls himself together again.

It’s a shame that Steve can only see what happens in their reflection but he knows, oh so well, how it feels.

The metal is still cool in the beginning, not yet warmed from skin but it will be. It’s sleek but for the ridges where the plates have room to shift. Bucky is always so careful when he uses it on Steve and himself. It’d be endearing if there wasn’t so much horror attached to it. But Bucky had accepted the arm, lives with it for longer now than he had the flesh one. So Steve had learned to accept it, too. It was a part of him now. And Steve lives for every part of Bucky that he is given to love and care for.  

The length of the crop rubs against skin and silk where Bucky’s thighs meet his ass.

„Three.“

The lash strikes against that spot and Steve rubs it again, soothing the skin.

„How many lashes do you deserve?“

The answer comes instantly. No doubt, no hesitation, no questioning in his voice.

„As many as you are willing to give me, Sir.“

“Right answer. Good boy.”

The tip of the riding crop wanders over Bucky’s skin, flutters between Bucky’s thighs. Time to start for real. He schools his voice into a slow and deep cadence. Bucky once described it as velvet teasing every part of his body at once, as he lay panting next to Steve.

„I love when you’re kneeling between my thighs. How you rest your head against me, eyes closed. How the rope strokes against your skin when you move slightly. How you trust me to keep you safe from harm.“

There’s a nice flush building on Bucky’s cheeks, a small secret smile tugging at his lips. They both worked hard to build this kind of trust for and with each other.

„Four.“

The riding crop comes down sharply on the outside of a thigh. The surprised gasp is a reward in itself.

„I love the color of your skin. How it gets red like sin when I lash it, cane it, bring down my bare hand on it.“

The tip teases the light pink spot.

„Five.“

It lashes against the flushed skin, calling more blood to come to under the surface, making it a nice red.

Steve lets the flat tip go over Bucky’s back while he speaks, past shoulder, neck, until it caresses the underside of Bucky’s jaw.

„I love how you sink to your knees so gracefully. How I can pull your head back by your hair and you just open your mouth wider, wanting me to fuck it.“

Bucky lets his head fall back, opening his lips, and mewls. The hand cups the head of his cock, leather so delicious on the sensitive skin. The tip of the crop smoothes over his bottom lip.

„Suck.“

Those perfect lips close around the flat end, cheeks hollow as he does as he’s told. Steve holds the riding crop absolutely still as Bucky sucks and swallows to work more and more of it into his mouth. Tongue peeking out to lick at the shaft, eyes half lidded. The metal hand moves faster.

„Good boy. Open up.“

He takes the crop back.

„Six.“

With a twist of his wrist, the crop lands diagonally in the middle of Bucky’s back and Bucky groans.

„I love the sounds you make. Your moans and gasps, whimpers and cries. How your voice breaks and cracks when you beg and plead.“

Steve drags the crop up and down Bucky’s back slowly.

„Seven.“

He repeats the last lash at the counter angle. A pretty cross blooms on Bucky’s back and Steve wants to trace it with his tongue.

„I love how you melt and go pliant when I lay my hand on the back of your neck, when I bite your tongue just so during a kiss. When I paint your lips with my come and you lick it up like it’s the sweetest ambrosia you’ve ever tasted.“

The riding crop does as Steve wants, following the red lines, making them tingle. He can see a metal finger teasing the slit, smearing pre-come.

„Eight.“

The lash strikes against Bucky’s left cheek, making his hips jump forward into his hand as a whimper escapes.

„I love how you move above me. Taking me in. How your body curves back, neck stretched for my hungry eyes. How you can move so extravagantly slow and sensual, torturing us both.“

The tip smoothes down the crack of Bucky’s ass, the edge of it gently teasing the vulnerable skin. The throaty moan of Bucky makes them both shiver from arousal.

„Nine.“

He brings the crop down on Bucky’s other cheek, closes his eyes to appreciate the way his name haunts the answering gasp like a shadow.

„I love how you’re writhing on the sheets when I suck your cock. How your body moves in that sweet agony because it’s impossible for you to keep still when your cock hits the back of my throat. Wanting me to--“

Steve gets closer, a sliver of space still between them, changing hands on the crop. He breathes along Bucky’s right shoulder, inhaling the scent he’s addicted to, until he reaches the point where his neck starts. Barely touching him with his bottom lip, dragging it along skin agonizingly slow.

„--devour--“

Bucky’s breathing picks up even more, getting labored, stuttering in his lungs. Almost there, almost there. He can feel the pulse racing under his lip. Gradually, he brings his upper lip down, pressing his full lips gently to Bucky’s neck. It’s amazing, how he can feel the whine building in Bucky’s throat, can predict where it starts, how it creeps past where his lips are pressed, how it’s dragged past tongue and teeth and open lips until it hits the air.

He closes his eyes, basking in that sound, like a request for him to please, release Bucky, make him give Steve whatever he desires but please, just a tiny bit more.

„--you--“

Steve presses his lips more firmly against his neck, mouthing at it. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see the pace of Bucky’s hand getting uneven, the leather of the glove providing friction that is torture and bliss at once. His hips twitch forward on every downward stroke, abs clenching. Right hand in a fist, trembling by his side, jerking forward every so often in aborted movements. Bucky’s voice leaves traces on every exhale, a little whimper, a sharp gasp.

„-- _whole_.“

His kisses carefully travel further up that beloved neck, reaching their goal behind Bucky’s ear. The tip of his tongue gives a tiny lick to the shell.

„Ten.“

Steve attacks in the flash of a second. He buries a hand in Bucky’s hair and _pulls_ , bites down like a viper, and strikes the riding crop by its length along the back of Bucky’s left thigh, locking his eyes on the barely there reflection in the window, drinking in every detail, nothing unnoticed.

Bucky cries out brokenly, it’s almost a sob in its intensity. His hips jolt forward, muscles jumping. His hand tightens on the last stroke, grinding into it. His eyes are wide as he comes, pupils rushing to cover the gray like a flood, desperate and wanting and _getting_ and falling, falling, falling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [frostbitebakery](http://www.frostbitebakery.tumblr.com)!


End file.
